Break It Up, Fix It Up
by Porcelain-Carrier-67
Summary: Mitsuki is a 17-year-old girl battling her own wars. What happens when she meets Takuto-someone who fights as well, but seems so different to her? And what's he hiding? INCOMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Mitsuki is a 17-year-old girl battling her own wars. What happens when she meets Takuto--someone who fights as well, but seems so different to her? And what's he hiding?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Full Moon Wo Sagashite because it's too much of a beautiful series to try and steal.

Anybody know if they're making a season two, by the way?

Hope you all enjoy the story--but give me some feedback okay? I'd really appreciate it!

_Thinking._

--

Chapter 1

Mitsuki looked in the clear mirror of the shop, it's reflected surface showing a glare from the overhead lights. The teal framework depicted dolphins racing around the edges, endless…endless. Shaking such thoughts from her head, she gave her red-and-black laced tank top a quick tug downward to erase any wrinkles, knowing all the while they'd be right back the moment she moved. Hitching up her boot cut jeans, Mitsuki bravely turned to face one of her friends from school.

"Hello, Risa." she greeted the brown-bobbed girl.

"Hey--Mitsuki! Where ya been!?" she responded, slugging her shoulder playfully.

Rubbing the area, she laughed weakly. "Just window shopping."

"Come on! You gotta meet the rest of the gang!" Risa pulled her through the crowds easily.

She stopped walking. "New people? What are they like? You didn't tell me I'd be meeting a group!"

The girl continued to pull. Mitsuki's arm was starting to hurt. "Don't be such a baby. You need to work on your people skills, anyway."

"You planned this from the beginning!" she accused.

Risa snickered, but didn't deny it.

_She's so guilty._ Mitsuki decided, as if a court judge.

She stopped pulling and didn't give Mitsuki time to react properly before she pushed her onto a bench near a pond with fish skimming the surface; their backs featuring sparkling drops catching the light from the sun drifting through the overhead windows.

"Aw! Be more careful!" a pink haired girl scolded Risa. "You could have pushed her into the pond!"

On the contrary, she landed nicely; and iron grip over the edge of the stone seat and feet planted on the floor as if roots had sprung from the tile and latched over them.

Over the course of thirty more seconds, she realized there was someone next to her. Her _shoulder_.

Looking up timidly, she locked her gaze with a pale-eyed boy. His eyes would have been a spectacular ocean-color, if not for the washed-out attribute they seemed to have. He had sunglasses on the bridge of his nose and quickly pushed them back up.

He didn't say a thing as he turned away from her to look at the fish.

"Takuto! Be nice!" the girl hissed, pulling his ear.

He growled, but she was persistent.

Mitsuki slid away.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" she prompted.

"You haven't been too good either. The whole time she's been sitting there, you've spoken as if she's not in the room." he shot back.

She blinked. Then her faced turned irritated. "Fine then! Go make friends with the fish and we'll just see how friendly they are when I fry them and stick 'em on your plate!"

Huffing away to Mitsuki, her face cleared up. "I'm really sorry. My name's Meroko. 'Mermaid Man' over there is Takuto."

"Shut up, will you? There you go, saying unnecessary thing again."

She scoffed. "You're one to talk."

"Mitsuki." she greeted. "But it's okay. I _did_ land right next to him, so I'm fine with it!" she beamed.

Takuto stood up and touched one of the fish's scales to occupy himself. Mitsuki took it as her chance.

"So, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go look around--see if I like anything here. Bye Meroko, Risa!"

And with that, Mitsuki shot out of _another_ awkward situation caused by Risa.

--

Mitsuki breathed deeply. The air in the wide store smelled of cinnamon, nutmeg, and in some places, lavender. Mitsuki liked the tranquil little shop. A woman tapped her shoulder.

"Would you like some noodles?" she offered a cup.

Mitsuki took out a few bills, but the woman started to object.

"You don't have to pay for it." she insisted.

She pressed them into her hand. "You may need it one day. It's only right to think that way."

The woman thanked her, handed off the soup, and went back to her post behind the counter. Mitsuki went back to eyeing the store.

Green, plush, beanbag chairs were in the comfort section, bath beads in the calming section, and plushies in the cuddle section for children. So quiet was the place, that the booming voice echoing right behind her saying, "No food in here!" startled her frozen.

Her cup took that as an opportunity to slip from her grasp.

She instantly dropped to her knees to pick it up. It hadn't even made impact with floor. The brown haired, business-suit-wearing-man raised his eyebrows, but kept his grim frown. His brown eyes darkened.

"You aren't allowed to eat in this store."

"A girl at the front counter gave this to me." she replied.

"Abigail." he hissed. Mitsuki rose to her defense.

"It's fine--I caught it didn't I?"

"Don't be so sure of yourself." he disagreed, pointing to a stain on the thin, deep red carpet.

"Oh, jeez." she muttered.

"So clean it up and pay me 20.00 at the register for using the supplies and causing a disturbance." the man demanded.

"E-Excuse me?" she sputtered. "Oh, you've got to be kidding! You're the one who came up here with that loud voice in this quiet area and yelled at me--how am I supposed to be calm with that right next to my ear? And furthermore, you use these cleaning supplies of yours everyday. What difference will three paper towels make?" Mitsuki rebounded, poking his chest with every few words.

He slapped her hand away, his face contorted in unsheathed anger.

"That," he declared, "is harassment! You'll be removed by Security and transported to the jail for the record."

"What!?" she shrieked.

"And more disturbance? 30.00." He grinned evilly.

"You are a horrible man." she told him freely. "And I've met _many_ horrible people in my life."

"Haven't we all?" he breezed, leading her to the plump officer. She could see the silver glint from where she was positioned.

Then Takuto stepped into her view.

"Oh!" he sighed happily. She quirked a scared, but confused, eyebrow. "_There_ you are!" he exclaimed with almost false enthusiasm. It was enough to convince Mr. Suit-and-tie.

"You know her?"

Takuto took the still-warm cup from her hand.

"Yes! She's my guide, let her go, if you please." he went on with his eyes partly closed behind the shades.

The man sneered. "Apply the cuffs for proper restraint. No hard feelings, it's just protocol."

The officer snapped it on one wrist and she felt the metal pinch her skin. She bit her lip to silent a squeak of protest. Before he could get to the other, Takuto held out an arm in front of him. He blinked along with Mitsuki.

"As I said, please let my guide go. I could really use her help."

"With what?" the brown haired man challenged.

Takuto removed his sunglasses and stared at the man with his too-pale eyes. Now she understood.

"I'm a good bit blind, so please, let her go." he gave a smile.

The security guy let her arm drop instantly. Mitsuki was aware he'd left the cuff on.

"Why not get a dog then?" he tried, grasping for footholds in his argument.

His flickering smile widened. "She's much cheaper. And lasts longer. No offense to dogs."

Without waiting for the man's answer, Takuto grabbed her free hand and whisked her away through the labyrinth of the shop.

--

"Stop!" she begged hoarsely.

"Why?" he whispered, so their voices wouldn't be heard.

"I don't know--maybe because a blind kid is leading be through glassware, spiky furniture, and screaming-metal-death-trap statues!?" she barked.

"Oh my." he chuckled.

"I'm serious!" she pushed, dodging a wooden chair. "Why are you so calm?"

"For one, so nobody hears my voice. Two, a thief must _always_ be calm. And thirdly…"

He stopped, pulled her, then pushed in front of him. She nearly tripped into a giant porcelain display, but Takuto caught her around the waist in time to stop it. She forgot to breath until he set her back on her feet and they were off once more.

"Thirdly, being blind heightens my other senses. Like touch. Even through the soles of my sneakers, I can make a basic map of all the obstacles around us."

"Like Toph?" she suggested lightly.

"Just like Toph. Except this is real world."

"What's wrong with fiction?" she muttered, unknown to him.

He just led them away from danger, one blind step at a time.

--

Hey, hey, hey! How's everybody doing? I'm great! I made this fiction with a dream I just had in mind. The story was so good, I started making up a plot to go with the first-chapter-ideas!

Audience: Admit it, you're only creative when you sleep.

Me: Considering how we, us humans, are _always thinking_, I don't see a difference.

Audience: Sure, and uh…how's that working for ya?

Me: God, you're annoying.

Audience: Your own personal critics!

Coming up next chapter:

Porcelain-Carrier-67


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Full Moon Wo Sagashite because who can handle Takuto and Meroko fighting so much? Not me! Ah, but they are all much loved.

I'm sorry for being gone so long. You know--computers can really suck. Mine blew out for a month or so and I lost all my data! I'm starting from scratch, but I'm gladly making time to continue my stories.

I'm very thankful for:

FunkieCookie and kuja-nara!

I appreciate both your reviews, so I hope you and any newcomers enjoy the second chapter, okay?

I'll try to make it longer as an apology gift for being away so long without notice--that was very irresponsible of me. But people make mistakes, right?

So let's get going!

_Thinking._

"_Past words"._

--

Chapter 2

With sudden force, Takuto pushed Mitsuki away and through an entrance, granting them the freedom of the rest of the mall. Breathing deeply through her adrenaline rush, all of Takuto's previous sentence reached her.

"…_a thief must _always_ be calm…"_

"You're a goddamned _thief!?_" she burst.

As quick as she expected somewhere in the back of her mind, he pulled her from the staring eyes; searching for the disturbance. Takuto stuffed her behind him as they sat in the shadow of a large statue of a chess piece horse. A frown set deep into his face. When he looked back at her, his face was scrawled with accusation.

"I said that already and_ now_ you choose to point it out!? When we're being hunted after like field rats!? God, you're stupid!" he growled.

Mitsuki slammed a fist onto the tile. He turned around. "You have no jurisdiction to speak to me that way!" Her voice was quiet, but filled with a passionate intensity. "Never call me stupid and never, _ever_ discredit me when you say something so--so--random and out of proportion like that!"

A smile cracked the frown. "Nice fire," was all he said.

"I'm leaving," Mitsuki announced, standing up and challenging him to say 'no' with her stature.

"The cuff is still attached…isn't it?" He smiled to himself even more.

Baring her teeth, Mitsuki used an impressive strength inside to damage the silver restraint greatly as she whipped her hand around and let it collide with the granite statue.

"Holy--! What's wrong with you!?" Takuto yelped, scrambling away from her.

Grabbing the end of the cuff, she pulled. It came off with ease. Throwing it on the ground she gave him a steely glare.

"I suggest you let the officer find that and run off, otherwise he's going to catch you, because here he comes now," Mitsuki informed him, winking.

"You're a mastermind, aren't you?"

"Only from 9 to 5."

"And the rest of the time?"

"I guess I'm only a mastermind around you. Really, it's so tiring now-a-days!" she joked as they sprinted along; away from the commotion they'd just caused.

--

Mitsuki jumped with secure deftness on top of the rail protecting her from falling exactly 10 feet into some bushes. _The worst injury would have to be spider webs, right? Still not a nice thing._

"Stop being reckless. You're going to fall," Takuto scolded.

He might have been a bit more convincing if he weren't resting on a pillar and didn't have a lollipop stick hanging from his mouth. Mitsuki looked to the setting sun, holding out her arms and noticing the golden hue they now possessed from the light. She smiled and spun around, clicking her heels and bending forward slightly with a fake salute ready.

"No I won't! Oh, Captain, I apologize for my earlier disturbance!" She addressed Takuto with suppressed giggles.

"It wasn't so much a _disturbance_ as it was _disturbing_," he replied, the lollipop still in his mouth.

"I assume I'm forgiven, then?" Mitsuki checked, walking along, holding her arms out for balance.

"You're still hanging out with me--a thief. You're more than forgiven; you're damn brave."

"I'm not scared of you, tough guy."

"Oh, and why should you be? I've yet to hurt you. And I'm just the poor blind kid, aren't I?"

"I feel bad for the person who makes the mistake of saying that out loud," Mitsuki laughed.

Takuto stood up and looked at her. "I like your laugh."

Blushing, she attempted to easily turn away from him, but miscalculated and tripped over her other foot. Those 10 feet suddenly looked very menacing. All she could manage was a short gasp before she found herself plummeting for the ground. _Relax the muscles, relax the muscles--would you chill already!? _She screwed her eyes shut.

Without any notice, she felt strong arms hold her and flip her upwards, back to the other side of the rail. She was too scared to breath, let alone open her eyes and thank her rescuer.

"Are you okay? Normally, people are more comfortable when they're done falling through the air and are returned to solid ground. That's just my observation, anyway."

Mitsuki finally opened her eyes to see Takuto with a huge smile on his face and his blue eyes wide with amusement and something else…relief? She squirmed away without a word.

"I guess that's one way of saying 'thanks'," Takuto sighed, folding his arms across his chest.

The pose triggered something in Mitsuki's memory that made her chuckle with recognition. "You look like a little cat."

"You're so weird," he scoffed.

"A little white cat with a red collar."

"Where do you get these ideas?"

"People…they all have their own animals. There isn't another person who's a white cat with a red collar and a big bell. Maybe a blue one, but only you have a red one." Mitsuki crawled back over and sat next to him.

"Oh yeah?" he challenged, "What's Meroko--my sister?"

Mitsuki closed her eyes. "She's a pink little bunny with wings and a bow tie. Pink from her hair and a bunny because she seems the type who's usually happy and excited. A bow tie because she presents herself. She has wings because she's beautiful like an angel."

"Hopping mad and as pretty as a devil," Takuto commented. "So why am I white? My hair's brown. Besides, I don't wear a bell."

"You're white because that's a reflection of yourself," she responded. "You have a bell for the same reason. And your wings…they're just quiet."

"I'm not following," Takuto admitted.

"You act brown and black, but your fur is white. You'd never hurt someone without good reason. That bell I see is for furthering the original fact: you're good, though you don't try to show it, resulting in your wings being quiet; not as pronounced as Meroko's. The bell is you warning someone of danger and acting on it, like you did with me. You're like the Maneki Neko from the fairy tale--helping others out. They just don't see past that sooty fur all the time."

"You're one wise kid." Takuto stood and held out his hand. "And it amazes me how much so."

"I'm only considered wise because I always have to think things out in the blink of an eye. Strong decisions and words are instant--I take too many things into consideration when I should be living what life I have. It's so confusing sometimes. Time isn't a close friend of mine; we're more acquaintances and that's disheartening at times," Mitsuki responded.

She was about to take his hand, but stopped mid-length. Her pupils shrank back and she began to shake. He sensed the change immediately.

"Mitsuki? Mitsuki--what's wrong?" Takuto attempted to remain as calm as possible for her sake. Sad thing was, he wasn't sure how good a job he was doing.

Her breath became labored and she tried to force a weak smile, even though somewhere inside she knew he couldn't exactly see it. "I'll be fine, just…" she whispered as a sting enveloped into a fire coursing through her body. "Would you mind waiting with me?" she asked hoarsely.

"What's wrong?" he repeated, "Did you hit your head on the way down? Are feeling ill from running so much?"

She squeezed his shoulder to stop the onslaught of questions, but also for support as she was consumed by hacking coughs. His nostrils flared.

"I smell blood."

"It's just a little," Mitsuki argued.

"Why are you like this? What's happening to you!?" He accidentally raised his voice in fear. It came through to Mitsuki loud and clear. It angered him that she could control her voice when he couldn't do the same.

"We should talk now, huh?" Mitsuki leaned on him as she staggered to her feet. "There's a lot we need to know about each other."

"You're telling me," Takuto grumbled, slinging one of her arms over his shoulder. She gladly let him support her weight as he made a fast call.

"Meroko." Instantly, a static-charged yelling was very audible on the other line. Takuto didn't flinch. "Back parking lot. And if you peel in her like you're the lead in _Fast And Furious: Tokyo Drift_, I will be very angered and you will be very sad."

"Don't talk to your sister like that," Mitsuki hissed.

She looked up abruptly as a black SUV came zooming through the lot and into their vision. Meroko tapped the window ledge impatiently at first, but one look sent her spiraling into an accusation fest.

"What the hell happened to her!? You little punk--if you let her play on that rail and she got hurt because of that, I am going to stuff maggots in your ear and watch as your eyes pop out and roll all over the floor like a pair of dice and I will _laugh_! So you better spill or by God, I'll--"

"Stop it!" Mitsuki shouted. Both young adults looked at her in surprise. "Takuto would never hurt me and you know it. He's a white kitty with a red collar and bell, after all. I just need to rest…"

She collapsed, letting Takuto bear her full weight. Her eyelids fluttered and she let an audible sigh pass through. For some reason, he felt safe. No matter what he wanted her to think of him, he felt safe. _I can trust them to do the right thing._

Takuto carefully laid the sleeping girl in the backseat, clipping his seat belt and placing her head in his lap. Meroko turned around.

"White kitty with a red collar and bell?"

"Don't forget the wings. The quiet--but still there--wings."

"She's a mighty strong influence--I don't if I like her around."

As she drove off, Takuto replied: "You're right. Maybe I don't need someone _smart_ and _good _and _considerate_ around. I already have my wonderful sister, Meroko: _dumb_, _bad_, and _abusive_."

An empty two-liter nearly clipped his head.

"You always act like you know everything, you little squirt." However, she said the last insult with warmth.

"And you're just a wolf in sheep's clothing."

"I love you, Takuto."

"Love you too, sis." He paused. "Where are we taking her? We don't even know where she lives."

"And let her Grandma worry?" She turned away from the road to wag a finger at him. His hair stood on end for a frightening moment. Her sweet face suddenly turned dark and her teeth sharp. "Besides, I have to find out why there's a sick girl in the back of my SUV who can't even stand on her own! TAKUTO!!"

"WATCH THE ROAD! THAT'S AN 18-WHEELER! THIS _REALLY_ ISN'T THE _FAST AND THE FURIOUS_--YOU CAN'T GO UNDER THE TRUCK! STOP--OH PLEASE!"

Mitsuki blinked and forced herself to stay awake for a few seconds. "Where are we going?" she asked calmly.

"Happy place! Happy place! Happy place!" Takuto begged silently, clamping onto the edge of his seat with that kitty-claw-like grip.

Mitsuki looked up. "Stop scaring Takuto. I'm a sick passenger who doesn't wish to die yet."

The car slowed immensely.

"THANK YOU!" Takuto bawled, cradling Mitsuki in a bear hug. But she'd already fallen back asleep. He resumed a serious tone. "Where _are_ we going?"

"Home."

"The sweetest place ever."

"Let's turn it into a gingerbread house while we're at it!"

"It's August."

"TAKUTO!!"

"SICK PASSENGER! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT"

--

Yeah! Fun/serious chapter! How nice when you can incorporate the two, isn't it? Tell me how I did, okay? Thanks for reading!

Don't wait up:

Porcelain-Carrier-67


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Full Moon Wo Sagashite because I've already got a house made of sweets in my dreams!

Hello everyone! How are you? Sorry I haven't posted in a while--building up the tension or some crappy author's excuse like that (sticks out tongue). I'm so non-negotiable today! I feel like Kiseki from _Shugo Chara_--world domination! It's a real cute anime--you should watch it!

Anyway, on with the story, ne? First off, thanks to my lovely reviewer-compadres:

FunkieCookie, kuja-nara, and **LonelyWolf194**.

All new additions will be in bold for the one chapter by which they are introduced in.

Didn't I just sound so professional?? Cool!

Audience: That is _so_ not your character.

Me: Maybe it's my would-be self!

So, we should keep going, huh?

_Thinking_

"_Past words_"

--

Chapter 3

Mitsuki slowly opened her eyes, willing them to focus. She sat up quietly, looking around. She was in someone's living room, on their couch; a blanket had been placed over her. Swinging her feet around the side, she stood up carefully, balancing herself out quickly. _No need to be a hindrance. I can move now--I'm perfectly fine now._

But she still took her hands and held herself, despite her brave thoughts. Shuddering, she kneeled down, leaning on the couch.

_I'm not as strong as people think I am. Why can't I be honest? Why can't I just come out and say 'Hey! I'm really a sick little girl who needs help!'? Why don't people look deep enough under my skin to find it out for themselves?_

_It's because I don't let them._

"Hey!" Mitsuki looked up to see Takuto rush over and help her up. "Are you okay? Man, you shouldn't be standing up yet," he fretted.

She shook her head and gave a tiny smile. "It doesn't last long. I'm alright now."

"None of that nonsense!" he pressed, sitting her down. She stared at him.

"What did you say?"

"I said you're still sick. You need to rest. Can't you hear me?"

"Nobody's ever…disagreed with me when I said I was okay. Nobody's ever said no. They always assumed I…"

Mitsuki trailed off, closing her eyes, letting the torrent of emotions wash over her all at once. When she looked up again, she noticed something.

"Your eyes… They're brighter. Not so dull; why? What did you do?"

He blinked. "Oh. My condition." He sat down next to her, using gestures while he explained. "My blindness is a very rare type--it's actually cured quite simply. All I have to do is take a pill everyday and in a year, my vision should be perfectly restored forever--20/20!" He smiled proudly. "Every time I take one, my sight gets a bit clearer. It's a never-ending feeling of happiness for me."

"So why haven't you been healed yet? If you're so skilled with your other senses, you must have been dealing with this for a long time. So why aren't you better by now? Have the pills not been working?" Mitsuki questioned.

"The thing is…my medication costs a lot of money. Ever since my parents died, I've been able to get them less and less."

"I don't understand…"

"Here, I'll explain it a little better. I found out my vision was deteriorating at about 10 years old. My mother and father diligently bought me my medicine every month, never skipping a beat. But…on the eighth month, they died in a fire. Meroko and I were at our Aunt's house, so we were fine. However, without my parents to give us a home or my pills, we had to stay with relatives. They couldn't afford it. So it was either a home or my sight. You know which one came first. For the past three years, Meroko and I have been on our own--she bought this place for us when she turned 18. She's been giving me my medicine as often as she can, but still… Oh well, I can't be angry when she's trying her hardest."

Mitsuki took a deep breath. How could he be so cheery and carefree all the time when that kind of past haunted him? When he couldn't see half the time? She set her jaw. "How much is a bottle a month?"

"It's 300 dollars each. Why?"

She dug through her pockets, took out her wallet and pounded out that amount onto the table. Times six.

"There's half a year. Tell me when you run out. Your treatment starts tomorrow."

"Whoa!" he shouted, leaning forward in amazement. "Are you freaking _serious_!?"

She looked away. "Just take it. I don't want my money gathering dust when it can be used for something more important."

"You're kidding, right? You can buy whatever you want with this kind of cash and you'd give it to _me_? A boy you just met _today_?" he exclaimed.

Her eyes grew soft. "I have everything, but I don't want any of it. For just one day, I'd love to be you. No matter what you think about your life, it's better than anything I've seen."

"How can that possibly be true?" He shook his head. "If I had this, I'd--"

"Exactly! But how long would it be until you were completely satisfied and wanted out? How long would you be able to stand it--the fake, cheery parties, 8-course-meal etiquette, no outside trips, every latest fashion piece and someone to wait on you wherever you went? How long could you take being pampered and confined in a bird's cage with no _real_ love and no _wholesome_ compassion?" Her face grew in disgust.

"Mitsuki, I--" Takuto began, reaching out.

She slapped his hand away. "Forget it," she cut him off. "It doesn't matter. I probably won't have to deal with this much longer anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Takuto, my body wasn't built to last long. I gather if I keep getting these attacks, I'll have a few months left. They just keep getting more frequent and it takes longer for me to recover. Eventually, I won't ever. Eventually, it'll be over."

--

A sad smile played on her lips as he mulled over her words; numb with the sudden shock.

_How could this happen to someone like her? She's so full of energy and so open to others. Why does she have to worry about something like this? It's not right._

"N-No way…" he whispered.

"_Time isn't a close friend of mine; we're more acquaintances and that's disheartening at times_."

"That isn't right!" Takuto burst, startling her. "I'm not going to let you die--someone with as kind a heart as you shouldn't be put through this! I don't care what it takes--I'll protect you!"

"But Takuto, how can you stop fate?" she contradicted softly.

"Hasn't anyone mentioned how this originated? Haven't any of your pish-posh doctors seen a common occurrence?" he pushed.

She shook her head. "Nothing; they're as stumped as everyone else."

"What about you? Don't you feel anything--any kind of lead?"

"Every night I try to think of a way. I try to understand why this is happening to _me_ or things I might have done to deserve it. But there's always the same constant: I come up with nothing."

He stood and pulled her up. "I'm not going to give up, even if you have. We'll beat this--we'll find out why it's happening in the first place." He held her close. "Every problem has a solution. But sometimes if we want that, we can't go searching for the simplest one. It may take a little time, but I will do my absolute best for you, Mitsuki. I promise."

She wrapped her arms around him and held tight as well. "Only if you promise me that you'll get better, too. You have to take my money and do that, or else I won't let you give me hope. Understand?"

He chuckled lightly. "I understand."

"THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!!"

They scrambled away from each other, mumbling sorry and tracing circles on the floor with their feet, facing away from one another. Meroko danced around with stars in her eyes and a…camera in her hand? Takuto went white-faced.

"YOU DID _NOT_ JUST RECORD ALL THAT!"

"It was so lovely--how could I resist! Such a heartfelt moment of drama and kindness--I never want to forget it!" She grew a devilish grin. "So now I can publish it and make myself rich!!"

"MEROKO!"

Takuto gave a roar before chasing after his sister with the merciless pounce of a tiger, ripping the camera from her grip and pressing ERASE.

"No!" she wailed, fake tears streaming down her face. "My lovey-dovey romantic scene! You're so mean, Takuto!"

His eyebrow twitched. "What was that, Meroko?"

"Uh! I mean, please forgive me Takuto-sama."

"AS IF!" he shouted in her ear.

Mitsuki pulled him off with a laugh and graciously accepted Meroko's glomp of a hug. The older girl rubbed her head against the other's cheek, proclaiming her gratitude and offering her a feast, candy--she even picked up the promise of a Corvette. Mitsuki just smiled and nodded, patiently waiting for her to get off.

"Well!" Meroko began to get their attention. "I've talked it over with Mitsuki's Grandma and she gave the okay! You're going to live with us for a long time!"

"Where does my Grandmother think I am? And how did you even _get_ my number?"

"Uh…erm…phonebook. And, um, she thinks you're at the, uh, Grand Resort de la Hot Springs in a rural forest somewhere about 50 miles away." Meroko spilled, poking her two index fingers together.

"Oh man, I am so dead." Mitsuki fell over in surprise.

"Ah! Get yourself together, Mitsuki!" Takuto exclaimed, wondering if he should help her up.

"BE A GENTLEMAN AND HELP THE LADY UP!" Meroko growled. A bowl of rice met it's end three inches from his head.

"Hold on!"

They ducked under the table and giggled as Meroko went on a food-throwing rampage, enjoying each other's company in their safety fortress.

_I've never been so happy! I'll always remember this, no matter what. Thank you, Takuto, Meroko. Thank you so much, you two._

--

Waffo! I think that was sweet! Did I go too fast or something else?

Audience: Can't you even think of a proper possibility?

Me: (throws sword in the air) NEV-AH!!

Oh, and _sama_ is a really high term for someone--like if you were a servant, that's what you would say after your master's name.

Enjoy your day:

Porcelian-Carrier-67


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Full Moon Wo Sagashite and if I ever claimed to under false papers, millions of grubby little frogs would glomp me!

Audience: Did you just write that with a _smile_?

Me: I thought all was fair in unbelievable advertising.

Audience: So now you're lying?

Me: Urgh--stop twisting my words!!

So…anyway…hello! I finished my sequel, Don't Unravel Me, so I'm free to write chapters for this story on the weekends. School is very hard, especially when your locker won't open and you have to carry around all your textbooks in a _no-air-conditioner school_!

Sigh. Special thanks to all my lovely reviewers, subscribers, and newbies:

FunkieCookie, kuja-nara, LonelyWolf194,** Blooming Insanity**, **mysisterthinksimavampireII**, **Mysticchowz**, and **JainaZekk621**.

Alright, let's continue.

_Thinking._

"_Song lyrics."_

--

Chapter 4

"You'll sleep here and there's the bathroom; you can take a bath, just lock the door. If you want a stuffed animal, there's some in the closet and if there's anything else, just knock on my door, okay?"

Meroko waved from the top of the stairs.

"Just watch out in the morning, Takuto's grumpy when he gets up!"

A vase shattered somewhere not too far off. Her face turned amused and dangerous.

"He can also be grumpy before bed, too." She sprinted off, yelling wildly before kicking some door in.

Mitsuki shook her head and decide on three things: shower in the morning, no Mr. Bear, and maybe one phone call wouldn't hurt. Tip-toeing to the kitchen softly, not a board creaked, which surprised her a little. Maybe it wasn't such a coincidence that when she picked up the phone, there was already a conversation going on.

"I told you, I can't go on a job this week. You guys'll be fine, or you're gonna have to deal." Takuto.

"Well, you can't just bail anytime you want without telling anyone! This is 'cause of your eyes, right? You don't _need_ to see! So what's your excuse this week?"

She wanted desperately to know who was on the other line so she could asked her grandmother to call their police force and wrongly accuse him of crimes.

"There isn't an excuse. I have someone over, and I'd really like it if you'd not scar her with your poor behavior and language."

"'Her'? There's a girl there? Well why didn't you say so!" Mitsuki's grip on the phone tightened in annoyance.

"Shut up! She's just some idiot chick staying for a little while. I'm not stealing anything for a while, so get over it or butt out for good!"

The other line slammed out of connection. The boy still there cursed under his breath, then left as well. After a few seconds, the dial tone rung in her ear, accompanied by the usual taped voice. Suddenly, a phone call seemed like the wrong thing before bed. So she settled on a cup of milk.

--

"Morning Mitsuki!" Meroko hugged the younger girl quickly before skirting into the kitchen, humming; not waiting for a reply.

"Morning Takuto."

He shuffled down the stairs, his face captured, as if still in a dream. "Yo."

"Be nicer, or else I'll spit in your eggs!" Meroko sang.

"Be quieter, or this coffee pot will levitate spastically."

"Is that a threat?"

"Isn't it always?"

"You two, quit fighting," Mitsuki sighed. "If you want to make me happy, don't fight."

"Mitsuki…?" Meroko trailed off.

She stood and walked out, pausing before closing the door. "I'm going out today," was all she said.

Half an hour later, after a much-loved shower, Mitsuki did just that. She left without eating, no longer remotely close to thinking about food.

--

_Why am I so bothered by Takuto's conversation last night? Why won't it stop playing in my head? And why…do I feel so hurt?_

She sat on a grassy hill, the cool winds causing her to shiver lightly. She wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her chin on them, closing her eyes. Her tone acquired a soft, urgent edge to it, brought on by the lingering sadness visible on her innocent face.

"_Holding my last breath,_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_…_"_

It was just a small, quiet piece, but she didn't feel much up to letting her voice free. A twig snapped nearby and she was on her feet in an instant, poised for defense, memories of possible attacks in her mind. There weren't many. A red haired, tall boy about her age(maybe older) put his hands up for "peace". Mitsuki relaxed little.

"It's okay--really. I just heard you sing and I--I guess I liked it is all," he stuttered.

She bared her teeth. It wouldn't be the first time someone was clumsy while trying to kidnap her. "State your business."

"My business? Um… Does 'I want to talk' count?"

"No."

"How about 'your voice is pretty and I'd like to listen again'?"

"No."

"Let's see… 'your name is Mitsuki and I'm taking you with me'."

Her eyes widened and she whirled around running as fast as her legs would carry. The stranger kept pace easily, managing to laugh under his breath.

Her heart pounded painfully loud in her ears, signaling a potential overload. The red spots in front of her eyes indicated that it had begun. Falling to the ground, coughing and gasping for air finished it.

The predator seemed confused and unprepared for the turn of events regarding his prey. He stood over it, observing with curiosity, rather than fear for her. Red sprayed onto the grass and she covered her mouth, trying to keep her head clear. Finally, he spoke.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Can't…breath…" she gasped between coughs. Somehow she stood.

He laughed, running a hand through his hair. "You're not still going to try and run, are you?"

She balled her hands into fists. "I'd rather run than be handled by the sleazy likes of you."

"Why you--!"

His hand went back and he slapped Mitsuki with such force that she fell back again.

"MITSUKI!"

She tilted her head to the side, momentarily blackness obscuring her vision. "Takuto?" she whispered.

He raced up with blinding speed, lodging his fist into the assailant's face. They fell to the ground, Takuto causing damaging blows. The boy pushed him off, angry, yes, but not hitting back.

"Takuto! It's me!" he pleaded.

"I _know_ that!" Takuto growled. "What do you think you're doing, Kiseki?"

_Kiseki, that's his name. Oh, _he_ was on the phone yesterday._

Kiseki scoffed. "You told me to get over it or butt out! I got over it and I'm doing the job. I _was_ until you came!"

"That doesn't mean I wanted you to continue with it! And where do you get off acting without your partner, anyway?!" he screamed, way past anger.

"Why do you _care_?"

"She can't die. She's important to me. I promised her I'd protect her. I promised I'd get better and so would she!"

Takuto went to his knees, taking her hand and holding it to his cheek. She tried to smile at him.

"I'm okay. I just need to sleep and everything will be fine. I…just need sleep." She cringed in pain for a brief moment, before turning still.

"Mitsuki, you better wake up!" he shouted harshly.

"Takuto…" Kiseki stood there. "I had no idea she was… Why didn't you tell me the girl with you was her? Why didn't you tell me that she was a sick target?"

He glared. "I was sure you'd try to steal her or worse if you knew she was nearby. I, myself, only learned of her illness a couple days ago. She doesn't have long to live, Kiseki. We _need_ to help her, or she's going to die. I can't let someone else die…"

Kiseki placed his hand on his partner's shoulder compassionately. "We won't steal for a little while, then. For now, we can focus on saving her, if that's what you really want."

"Thanks for understanding," Takuto closed his eyes, tears slipping past.

"She's really important to you isn't she?"

"So much, that sometimes I wish she wasn't. I've been getting so scared that she might disappear because I didn't do something right. Just now…seeing her on the ground; I thought I was too late. And you standing there--I almost lost myself. You don't know what this feels like, Kiseki!"

"Maybe, maybe not," he said cryptically, reaching down to pick the unconscious girl up. "Cradled in the hands of fate, she may be, but God has given her a gift not to waste. Sometimes it is the savior saved by those not expected, sometimes those expecting love are rejected. Here in this life we'll all pass through, but the great ones stay behind, if only for a century or two." He pushed a lock of hair from her eye. "And sometimes love isn't clearly seen, however well its intentions may be."

--

I hope you're happy with this chapter! I know I didn't portray Kiseki well in his opening chapter, but people kept passing by and I don't want them to read! It's an author thing--we don't like people to read, because we know they won't understand, or worse yet, say something unneeded because they're _prying_.

The song is _My Last Breath _by _Evanescence_, which isn't mine to own, but free for most of my using.

Off to my dreams:

Porcelain-Carrier-67


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Full Moon Wo Sagashite because if I did, I'd have to wear sunglasses and scarves to hide myself from mobs of fans.

Okay, I'm free!! It's FRIDAY! I can write peacefully, ah. Oh, my friend got a fan fiction, so I'm happy for her! She doesn't have any stories(and probably never will, haha; just kidding), but she loves reading stories. I'm willing to pass any on to her and if she likes them, she'll read and review!

So, time for the lovely people who make my writings worth while and appreciated:

FunkieCookie, kuja-nara, LonelyWolf194,Blooming Insanity, mysisterthinksimavampireII, Mysticchowz, and JainaZekk621.

Are we all set?

Audience: Commence the torture.

Me: I know how much you love my stories.

Audience: It's just like drinking tar--my joy at this.

Me: (shrugs, hits with a hammer, giggles and smiles) I'm too happy for you to turn that around! (winks, peace sign) Even if I have to use force!

_Thinking_

"_Past sentences_"

--

Chapter 5

"I am going to kill you. I will turn you into dust and blow away your ashes. Better yet, I'm going to get a shovel and hit you very hard. Something to equal the LEVEL OF STUPIDITY YOU HAVE REACHED, TAKUTO AND FRIEND!" Meroko screamed, cradling Mitsuki's head. "By the way, where is that stupid snake?"

Kiseki quietly made his way back into the room, tucking an unseen piece of paper into his back jeans pocket. "Here," he said somberly.

The young girl was breathing so gently that sometimes Takuto imagined her chest had stopped rising. He swallowed back any protest that came. He deserved yelling. He _wanted_ it, otherwise he would beat himself up to suffice.

"She is sick--you shouldn't have let her out! I had to go to work, so I couldn't stop her, but you were just rocking your head back and forth, caught in La-La Land! You can be so irresponsible sometimes!" She turned on Kiseki. "And you!" she hissed.

He stiffened, reaching into his front pocket. His fingers curved around something. Takuto shoved him to the ground.

"If she tries to kill you, I'll take care of it. This isn't the streets and we live in a mostly civilized house--how many times do I need to remind you?" Takuto sighed.

"Sorry," he muttered. "Reflex."

"Shove it!" Meroko snapped. "I don't care how sorry you are or how poorly your _information_ was given!" She said 'information' with obvious contempt. "I've always told you not to steal things, so you steal people?!"

"She was a very popular target that no one could get. We wanted to see exactly why," Kiseki explained meekly.

"As if _that's_ an answer!" Meroko growled. "I don't ever want you stealing _anyone_, got it?! If you do, I will personally turn you in!"

Takuto felt detached; not on the ground. Yes, it was like his was floating towards the ceiling. Soon he'd be in the sky, overlooking the house and soaring over the streets, flying to where Mitsuki had gone. He'd search and search, then bring her back where she was safe and happy.

"_And your wings…they're just quiet._"

Takuto smiled only a half smile at her remembrance.

_My wings…I can feel them spreading and beating. They're taking me higher and higher, so far away from here. Maybe they'll lead me to you. Maybe some place where we can all be happy. Yes, that'd be nice…such a sweet voice that whispers in my ear…_

_My life is gone, I am born anew. Let the shadow of doubt that plagues me disappear and strengthen my wings so I can fly faster. So I can roam more freely. _

_So I can go in peace._

--

"TAKUTO!"

His eyes opened wide, his subconscious alarmed and his body taut, backing up a step in defense of the unknown. Meroko stared at him with eyes so full of concern he thought she would burst into tears. She put a hand to her mouth and said in a barely audible whisper:

"I beg of you, don't do that again. You just scared me so bad, Takuto. You just mumbled, 'I'm flying away; going away; take me far and wide. I'm leaving; I'm leaving. Good-bye.' You just..!"

He relaxed and comforted his clearly shaken sister. He felt his feet firm on the ground, the soft cloth against his skin; the slight chill in the warm room. Kiseki had stepped away. He didn't say anything, but looked to the side, as if preoccupied with his own reasoning.

"I'm… I'm sorry Meroko," he stuttered. "I didn't know what I was doing. Really, I didn't." He pulled her into his arms and let her breath deep, calming breathes until she felt well enough to speak.

"Mitsuki said something when you were out of it," she informed quietly.

His ears perked up. "What was it?"

"She said, 'My little kitty, please don't go. I'll follow if I have to, but stay. Stay. Just stay here.' You know what she meant, right?"

Takuto's eyes widened both in joy and in horror. "She can hear the things going on--"

"But she can see them in her mind, too," Kiseki finished, closing his eyes. "Something special inside she has. Such a lovely thing she's never used outside of her dreams, yet it eats her up. Takes away a piece of everything it can until there's nothing there."

"How do you…?" Takuto choked out. "How do you know what you're taking about?!" he burst, throwing him against the wall. "Things such as that don't exist! It's something obvious that I've overlooked! It _has_ to be!"

Kiseki managed to put a hand on his friend's shoulder and say in a steady voice: "Nothing here is your fault, Takuto. This is just something that has been handed down to her, but it can end with her, too! It's real--just how would she know to call you what your mother did--a little kitty? Or that your father had called her a bunny? We can turn it all around."

"But how do you know about this in the first place? Why should I even believe that it's real?" Takuto didn't remove his hands from Kiseki's shoulders.

Kiseki took out the piece of paper and opened with a quick gesture. On it was scrawled handwriting, still dark against the fading and slightly yellowed parchment.

Kiseki,

I know these will be the last things I say to you. I am not long bound for the next world. Please, don't ask how I know, or why I'm telling you these things. Just keep reading. Please, keep reading. Later on in your life you'll meet a girl. She'll have brown hair and brown eyes and the most loveliest of smiles. But she will be very sick. It will take you and Takuto to save her--by the way, I ask you to not show him this until you absolutely must. Knowing him, he won't believe a word until he has proof.

Now, about the girl. She'll be your age. I can't give you much information on why she's so sick, but you should have no problem finding that out on your own. You were always such a resourceful boy. This girl has been chosen by fate as the holder of a gift of such magnitude that as a mere mortal, she will not have the strength to hold it for long. Oh, but such a beautiful gift it will be, though the pain it will put her through.

Kiseki, I entrust this job to you: save her by any means you feel necessary. If she's not saved, the hellish and bent forces of this world and beyond will take that gift and wipe us all out. What she has is the power to see things for what they really are. She can see how people were and how much of that person they can still be. She can change lives, Kiseki. Unfortunately, if altered, that gift can erase and reinstate lives, too.

So, do your best! This will be the biggest job of your life. I only regret that I can't be with you to help. Well, I guess things like this can't be changed by want alone, hmm? Goodbye, Kiseki. I love you.

Dad

P.S. Give my regards to Meroko. And if she's reading this, I hope she hasn't whacked you and is trying to pickpocket you. Smiles!

Takuto's hands were shaking by the time he finished the letter. Meroko was only slightly better off because of Kiseki's father's last comment. Kiseki was just staring at the wall.

"I was checking something out when you called me, Meroko. I was setting up wards--things that'll make this place safe from the basic creepies that might try to get in here. But since I don't know what's after Mitsuki, per se, I can't guarantee much," he sighed. His green eyes were troubled.

The letter floated to the floor. Meroko stared at Takuto, her fear for him renewed. But he just turned around and walked to his bedroom, closing the door softly.

Something was very wrong.

"Takuto."

Mitsuki shuffled in her sleep. Her dream-dulled eyes opened slightly, but brightened as they opened further. She sat up quickly and kicked off the blankets, trying to move as fast as her sluggish legs would allow. But Kiseki held her back. She still struggled on, but didn't get far.

"Takuto!" she shouted. "Takuto, come back here!"

But the door didn't open. "Calm down, Mitsuki!" Kiseki urged, confused as to why she seemed so desperate. "Takuto's okay, really."

She was crying. He stiffened, not really sure how to deal with this. "No, he's not. He's moving farther and farther away. Don't you see? He's hiding because he's scared; he doesn't know what to do or what he wants anymore, so he's running away from it all. But if he runs, he'll never find out! I have to stop him, so let go!" she begged.

Meroko moved first, pounding on her brother's door. Kiseki followed slowly at first, but snapped out of it and rammed the door open with his foot, muttering a 'sorry', before the two catapulted in.

Takuto wasn't there. His curtains blew gently against the floor with a gossamer touch that couldn't have been more ominous. Mitsuki wobbly made her way in and leaned against the door.

"He's gone. Why didn't I wake up sooner?"

The other two in the room had no answer of any means of comfort, so they stayed quiet. Outside, thunder rumbled.

--

Oh noes! WHERE DID TAKUTO GO??

Audience: (chokes on drink) YOU HAVE NO IDEA?

Me: (gasp) You _do_ care! Oh my Jesus!

Audience: (unconvincing scoff) W-What are you talking about? Why should I give a hoot about some angst-ridden teenager and--YES I CARE, SHUT UP ALREADY!

Me: I. So. Knew. It.

Audience: Oops. I forgot to turn off my 'Give A Damn Switch'.

Me: TT.TT You suck.

So yeah, let's see what happens! (peace sign)

Anxious In Wait:

Porcelain-Carrier-67


	6. Pause

Hi, I figured I should officially announce I was putting this story on 'pause' for a bit. I'm working on a lot of other ones and it'll take some time for me to finish my loose ends.

I apologize if you opened the link, thinking this was a new chapter.

Contemplating the next move:

Porcelain-Carrier-67


End file.
